Fire!
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: It was dark by the time the Chipmunks got home after a tiring concert, and the boys are exhausted. But because they are so tired, they do not realize a towel has fallen into the heater. The smell of a burning towel can't mean anything good...
1. Spark

Fire!

Simon just finished his nightly shower and was drying off as he got ready for bed. He sighed contentedly as he rubbed his soft, dry, blue towel against his damp, warm face. Showers felt so refreshing just before bed, especially since the Chipmunks had an all-day concert for their fans. They were all exhausted.

Simon slipped on his pj's afterwards and tossed his towel on the dirty laundry pile before picking up his toothbrush. It was then Alvin decided to come in with his own toothbrush. Simon glanced over, but without his glasses, he only saw a smeared shape of his brother. But judging by the color of his red pajamas, Simon could tell who it was and greeted him with a smile. "Hello Alvin. Ready for bed?"

"Actually, I am. The concert today was exhausting!" Alvin stretched while yawning. Simon was surprised to see Alvin actually ready for bed at the normal time. Usually he always gave a huge fuss about bed and fought Dave for hours!

Alvin was about to begin brushing his teeth when he shivered. "Brr, Simon, aren't you cold?"

"A little," Simon admitted, giving a small shrug. He forgot to turn on the wall heater during his shower again. Simon didn't mind but Alvin was strict on having the heater on for showers. It made the room more welcoming, he said. Alvin rolled his deep, ocean blue eyes while smirking and flipped the heater switch. Since it was old, they had to wait for it to warm up. They watched the wires inside it become red and flood the room with soothing heat. Alvin closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"There, that's better," he said dreamily. Simon chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. Are you going to brush your teeth now?" Alvin gave him an annoyed glance before pushing next to Simon in front of the sink. They shoved each other a little, trying to have more sink room than the other, and Alvin didn't notice he accidentally pushed Simon's towel into the heater with his foot, right against a white-hot wire. The towel became hot and hotter. But the boys didn't notice.

They split the sink exactly half each and both brushed their teeth and hair, then flossed, doing the nightly routine for bed.

Finally, they finished and went to their bedroom. Theodore was already in there because he went to bed a half hour earlier than the other boys. Alvin and Simon were careful to not wake him as they crawled into bed after wishing Dave a good night.

Meanwhile, a spark landed on the towel in the bathroom but the dampness of Simon's blue towel snuffed it out. The towel wouldn't be damp forever.

Near midnight, Alvin had to get up to take care of his business. He tiptoed to the bathroom and shut the door. He was tired, so he didn't bother to turn on the light; the heater gave enough light by itself, even though it made everything seem orange and cast large, intimidating shadows. Alvin was half asleep, and nearly fell asleep right there in the bathroom, but was able to catch himself before he did.

Alvin was almost finished and washing his hands when a loud, popping sound hit his ears. With a startled jump, he turned around and saw Simon's blue towel in flames from the heater. Alvin stared wide-eyed. He didn't know what to do. He was awake now. He was very awake. Alvin tried to run out the door, but the metal handle burned his hand when he tried to turn it. He yelped and shrunk away from the crackling, monstrous, orange fire. It reflected in his terrified eyes, making them appear a demonic red rather than a mischievous blue. The monster fire just got bigger and bigger, eating more and more of the room mercilessly. Alvin watched the wallpaper shrivel and peel off the wall, he watched the stucco dry out and crumble to the floor, and he saw the carpets, which were scattered throughout the bathroom, be lit up in flame. It eventually got on the carpet closest to Alvin, engulfing it immediately. Alvin backed up in pure fear against the far wall and raised his arm, as if that would protect him. His voice was lost as his body trembled in fear of the deadly red fire. The wall of smoke finally hit him, and Alvin coughed. It was a light cough at first, but then more smoke penetrated his chest and his coughs became more and more desperate. A spark landed on his shirt, but he patted it out quickly. 'No!' He thought desperately. 'We can't have a fire with me trapped inside! I'm gonna die!' Alvin panicked a little bit.

Alvin tried to yell for help, but the fire was eating the oxygen, making it very hard to breathe. He coughed into his sleeve, trying to breathe the filtered air from his shirt. It wasn't working and Alvin fell to his knees, where the smoke hadn't reached. Here, he took deep sucks of precious air while continuing to cough out the remains of smoke from his burning lungs. He stared at the bottom of the door while curled in the corner, waiting for help to come.


	2. Realization

Watching TV was Dave, a newspaper in his hand, ready to go to sleep, when the fire alarm made him jump right out of his skin. He looked around quickly for the fire, but found nothing. He sprinted upstairs, where Simon and Theodore were wide awake and huddling, staring at the bathroom, whose fire had spread all the way to the hall carpet.

"Aah!" Dave cried as he ran to them and began pushing them out of the hall. "Boys, run downstairs and outside! Wait, where's Alvin?"

Simon shook his head, his eyes big. He couldn't speak, he was in so much shock. Theodore was just crying hysterically. Dave ushered them out while he called 911. They eventually picked up and a bored person answered the phone dully, "Hello, police and fire station, what is the emergency?"

"A fire just began in my house! Please hurry; I think my son is trapped somewhere!" Dave said, trying to stay calm. Alvin's absence was worrying him beyond measure. Dave quickly gave his address then stayed on the line until they got there.

Alvin was running out of room. The fire was eating the wallpaper and above him, the carpets next to him were licking at his clothes, and the smoke was getting lower. Everywhere he could hear crackling. Everything was on fire, and it drowned out any other sounds in the house.

Alvin coughed harshly. The smoke burned his throat and eyes, making it hard to concentrate. He felt the fire come closer and Alvin felt the heat like never before. It was like he was sitting in an oven.

Alvin laid flat on his stomach and tried to get the last few gasps of air before he knew his time was up. With all the air he could muster, Alvin screamed, "Help! Someone save me!" But a coughing fit interrupted his cry. Alvin couldn't breathe anymore. He wheezed as he attempted to breathe, he gagged on the thick air, but it was like trying to inhale underwater: impossible. Alvin gave one last choked cry for help before allowing himself to slip into a painful unconsciousness, his short breaths wheezing terribly.


	3. Rescue Attempt

Dave waited impatiently for the fire truck and ambulance to get there. Once they were there, they sprayed down the entire home with their hose, dousing a small portion the deadly fire. They didn't want to put out the whole thing, or else the house would be too unstable to walk on, therefore being impossible to save anyone.

"Thank you!" Dave said graciously as the fire became smaller. "Can you help me find my son please? He's in there! He might need medical help!" The fire chief nodded.

"Alright men, go look for Dave Seville's Chipmunk." He told them. The men just snickered.

"We don't save pets, sorry." They said regretfully. "We only save people," Simon near exploded from his spot next to Dave.

"Of course he's a person! Aren't we all?"

The firemen looked over Simon and shook their heads. No, Alvin was an animal to them. Simon's heart dropped. Then his mind set. He sprinted up to the fiery building and ran inside, ignoring Dave's shouts to get back there. Simon began to cough at the smoke and crawled on all fours to find Alvin. He figured he would save Alvin, or die trying. Pieces of flaming stucco and ceiling debris fell next to him and on his back, but Simon didn't care. He knew Alvin was in the bathroom, and he was determined to save his brother.

Simon reached the stairs and began the ascent. The stairs were crumbling and very hot to the touch. Simon was extremely careful what to touch and what not to touch.

Finally, he reached the bathroom, the place it all started. Simon had a feeling Alvin was in there. The door was completely gone, as were all the carpets and wallpaper. Simon laid on his stomach and searched for Alvin. The air even under the fire was thick with black smoke. But Simon could vaguely see something, so he crawled towards it.

He saw a red cap not too far away.

"Alvin!" He cried, pulling himself forward under the thick blanket of smoke. Finally, he reached the hat but was discouraged to see it was only the hat, with no owner.

A large piece of fiery wood fell onto Simon's back, making him cry out as it burned his shirt and scorched his skin. Simon pressed forward, coughing harder against the smoke, until he could barely see. He felt with his hands for his brother while his eyes burned from the fire.

Eventually, Simon was about to give up when his hand hit Alvin's foot. Simon gasped, but coughed it out. He felt up the leg and nearly cried in joy when his brother was at the end of it. Simon pulled Alvin close and hugged him tightly, ignoring the fire licking at his shirt. He didn't feel Alvin respond whatsoever, so he just assumed Alvin was knocked out from the lack of oxygen.

Simon eventually felt himself getting lightheaded so he grabbed under Alvin's arms and dragged him out of the room, avoiding the fires and falling debris. Finally, they were out of the room and Simon could breathe easier. Simon looked at Alvin and nearly cried. Alvin's skin was burnt black in places and his clothes were all ashes. His hair was almost completely burnt away, as was his fur. Simon listened for breathing but heard none. Luckily, Alvin still had a pulse. "Come on, Alvin!" Simon begged, pushing hard on his chest.

After a few hard pushes, Alvin coughed violently for a minute and began to breathe, but very irregularly. It seemed like he wouldn't stop coughing and gagging. He was still unconscious. Simon grabbed under his arms again and pulled him down the stairs carefully and towards the front door. Simon encouraged Alvin even though he knew he couldn't hear him and pulled him towards the exit.

Just before they got there, the frame collapsed, trapping them in. Simon panicked. "Help! Dave, help us!" He screamed over the roar of the fire towards where the door used to be. Just then, the smoke lowered completely and Simon felt his life turning black with suffocating smoke.

With the last of his strength, Simon pushed away as much debris as he could from the door and pushed Alvin's limp body through. He only got halfway out himself when the black veil of unconsciousness covered his mind.


	4. Safe

Dave began to hysterically yell for Simon to come back, and attempted to go after him himself, but the firemen kept him from doing so. Dave waited forever until he heard a very faint call and saw Alvin being pushed through the remains of the door. Dave broke from the firemen's grip and raced to Alvin, barely catching him in time. Dave held his overheating son close, praying he was okay, when he noticed Simon's blackened hand, lying limply out of the hole Alvin fell out of.

Dave hurried to him and gently pulled him out, the paramedics immediately taking Alvin and Simon into their trucks with oxygen and an IV.

Simon was the first to awake, coughing into his breathing mask slightly. His face showed fear, as he didn't know where he was. Dave was right by him, stroking his hand lovingly. "Shh," he whispered, trying to calm Simon down before he panicked. "You're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital." Simon nodded before his eyes closed. Dave was about to go back to holding his hand, but Simon sat up quickly.

"Where's Alvin?" He asked dead seriously. Dave was a bit surprised and motioned towards Simon's other side, where Alvin was hooked up to many other electronic monitors and breathing tubes, lying limply. The stretcher they were on was large enough to accompany both of them, so they were right next to each other. Simon gasped and, despite being connected to his own medical supplies, scooted towards Alvin and looked over him, from his charred skin to his burnt hair to his singed clothes. Simon brushed some of the remains of hair off Alvin's forehead and focused on his face. He was glad to see he didn't have an expression of pain.

Simon sighed in relief when he realized Alvin was still breathing, even though it was very shallow, and his heart monitor gave a steady beat. He was okay. Simon had succeeded. After he knew Alvin was okay, Simon's exhaustion consumed him and his eyes blurred as he fell asleep against the pillow he and Alvin were sharing, knowing Alvin would make it, thanks to him.


End file.
